The present invention relates to surface cleaning machines and more particularly to a combination of a sweeping brush and a conveying brush which move debris from a surface being cleaned in a highly efficient manner towards a debris hopper which is located forward of the brushes. There is an overthrow primary sweeping tool which functions in cooperation with a co-rotational stacked secondary tool or brush to move debris to a forward mounted hopper. The specific combination of co-rotational tools or brushes arranged to throw debris upwardly and forwardly to a debris hopper, in combination with a movable front flap and a sculptured sweeping zone formed by a forward scroll and a rear wall provide a highly efficient manner of sweeping all types of debris, including sand, gravel, and light litter to the debris hopper for collection.
The present invention relates to a surface cleaning machine and more specifically to such a machine which has an overthrow primary sweeping brush which cooperates with a co-rotational stacked secondary brush to move debris to a forwardly mounted debris hopper.
A primary purpose of the invention is to provide a sweeping machine as described which uses co-rotational stacked sweeping brushes to overthrow debris to a forwardly located debris hopper.
Another purpose of the invention is to provide a sweeping machine as described which has a movable front flap.
Another purpose of the invention is a debris collection machine as described in which there is a sweeping zone formed by a curved rear wall and a sculptured front wall or scroll which assists in efficiently moving debris from brush to brush and subsequently to the debris hopper.
Another purpose is to provide a sweeping machine which utilizes the unique combination of a sculptured front wall, co-rotational stacked brushes and a movable front flap to efficiently move debris which is swept toward a forwardly mounted debris hopper.
Other purposes will appear in the ensuing specification, drawings and claims.